Week
by Ningi256
Summary: A week travels quickly. Tony X Steve. The creation of a new hero! Domestic avengers! AU Adopted Peter Parker :D OC babysitter too :D


Hello and Welcome! I recently got this urge to write some Domestic Avengers :)

* * *

**7:00 PM**

They had left the house at 7 o'clock, both Steve and Tony not giving the babysitter Abi a location but a singular mobile number with which she was to call if she had any problems. She didn't expect any. Especially considering their son Peter was 4 years old and was probably the easiest kid to look after, polite, well behaved and he had good taste in toys. They seemed like the normal family, but that wasn't even close to true.

Abi had taken up the babysitting gig after realising that she wasn't going to be able to afford her next term at MIT if she didn't get another job, she had very little free time as it was but had still managed to juggle all of her commitments around to get some time to babysit. Her major was electrical engineering and computer science and she was pretty good at it, yeah so she wasn't a genius but she was close. She had moved to Massachusetts when she was young, it was greatly different to what she was used to from living in England. Her mother was a big time CEO of some company or another (It wasn't really the top of Abi's list to know which company.) They didn't get along well, that much could be said. Abi tried to recall the last time she and her mother had had a reasonable conversation… she laughed to herself. That would be never then.

She felt a tugging at her leg; Peter was looking up at her with a cute smile.

"Can we play with my super heroes?"

"Sure, mate" Abi grinned, if there was one thing that made babysitting the best it was playing with the kids, it was a time when they were the most imaginative and the most talkative too.

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her into his playroom; it was covered with posters of the well-known superheroes, Iron man and Captain America featuring the most. They both sat down and Peter passed her some toys, they'd been playing at least an hour when Abi heard a noise coming from the room next door. She looked up from what she was doing, the noise didn't occur again so she brushed it off as nothing.

There was a slamming door that made her start to worry, she was about to look around the other rooms to see if there was anything when she heard the sound of a electronic trigger setting something off. She stood up quickly, grabbing Peter and placing him behind the sofa just in time for the room to explode.

**7:00 PM**

Steve and Tony or Captain America and Iron Man as they're normally known, where on their way to Stark Tower for a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting. The pair had decided to move to Massachusetts after they realised that Peter wouldn't be able to have a semi normal life in New York. They also had decided to move there once they realised that it would take about 20 minutes to get to New York using the S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Steve said as they landed on the helipad. He looked worried as he turned to Tony.

"They'll be fine; we know she's completely safe. Remember we had Natasha observe her for a while. But I still don't know why you made me shut down JARVIS." Tony was used to Steve worrying; it was kind of his thing.

"What if she got freaked out by JARVIS? She'd never stick around!" Steve was still very behind with technology and usually projected his own feelings of technology onto others.

Tony rolled his eyes "She's a computer science student at MIT, how the hell is JARVIS going to scare her?" Tony had turned off JARVIS to humour Steve, knowing that he wouldn't be able to sit still through the meeting if Tony hadn't.

They entered the meeting room, and sat down. Tony grinned as Bruce entered the room. Bruce sat down next to the couple and they started a quiet conversation as they waited for the meeting to start. As Director Fury entered the room, Tony raised his voice a little. "Decided my office is better than yours Fury?" he smirked.

"Now that you ask, S.H.I.E.L.D is making this their new headquarters, so I think you'll find you're lacking an office." Tony rolled his eyes; he knew it was bound to happen at some point, S.H.I.E.L.D had always been jealous of his office.

"Anyway I'd like to get down to this so if you could all shut up that'd be great." Director Fury it should be known has always had a way with words. They began to discuss the movements of the key villains that they were observing at the moment. Natasha gave a report about some villain Red Hawk or something… Tony wasn't really listening. Then just as Clint was about to start his report, JARVIS in Tony's suit came up with a red alert.

"Sir, I know you shut me down at the house, but there has been a disturbance that has alerted the emergency JARVIS system." Warning signs kept flashing in his face.

"What happened JARVIS?" An image from a news station shows a house burning, after a second Tony realised it was his house. He stood up "Cap something's not right we gotta go!" Steve stood quickly, and made his way to the door.

"Hawk, Widow, and Hulk we're going to need a hand" The group left in a hurry making their way to the helipad.

"Find out what happened and I want a support team down there, now." Director Fury exited the room leaving the rest scrabbling about to prepare.

* * *

This is the first installment :) It comes in parts. (Sorry these will be quite short)

:D


End file.
